


The way we are

by MintSlice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: Post Re:Code Morphine route.Mizuki picks up Aoba from Hospital after his long awaited discharge. Suddenly Mizuki doesn't know how to deal with Aoba, and things are awkward and messy between them. With Aoba's Reason and Desire switching over seamlessly, Mizuki is more confused than ever.His main point of confusion - The 'Accident' that happened in platinum jail. Was that really an accident? Or is Aoba hiding his real feelings from him?
Relationships: Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The way we are

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write these past few weeks, but I've been wanting to write this particular piece for years so here it is!
> 
> ***For those who aren't familiar with the Morphine route, the 'accident' refers to Aoba kissing Mizuki, and then immediately claiming it as an accident.***

“Then maybe we should make it not an ‘accident’.”

The words swirled in Mizuki’s head as he sat on his bed, daydreaming. The events of Platinum Jail were well behind them all now, and Aoba was recovering well from the ordeal. Not that Mizuki didn’t have his own shit to recover from. For a few weeks there, shit was crazy, and his heart and mind hadn’t quite healed yet, even if he was physically given the OK from the hospital. On that thought, he looked down at his coil and jumped from his bed.

“Ah, shit, I’m gonna be late!”

+++

“Dry Juice pick-up service- Oof!” Mizuki scored a pillow to his face, and when it fell gracelessly to the floor, he looked up to his assailant. 

“You’re late.” Scathing golden eyes met his own, and he tried to stifle a sigh. Aoba sat on the bed in the middle of the room, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, lips turned down.

“I’m not that late! Here, let me get your bags.” Mizuki offered, trying to keep the other in some semblance of calm. “It’s you today then, huh?” He said offhandedly. That earned him a huff, and Aoba turned to look away from him.

“You’re practicing telling us apart, huh?” Aoba replied shortly. He stood up and headed out of the room without waiting for Mizuki. “If the hospital would just let me leave on my own I wouldn’t need your ass here anyway!” Mizuki knew he didn’t mean it, deep down. He was just cranky for being kept waiting. He followed Aoba out of the room and down the corridor, sprinting to catch up.

“Hey, at least let me take you home!” Mizuki huffed as he ran to catch up with Aoba.

“You inviting me?” Aoba said with a lecherous grin. He brought himself up close to Mizuki, flustering him beyond belief.

“Come on, you know what I meant!” Mizuki cried, pushing Aoba aside and heading in the direction of his house. “Stop playing around!”

“What if I wasn’t playing around, though?” Aoba said with a serious face, stopping Mizuki dead in his tracks.

“Come on, stop that,” Mizuki said, giving a nervous smile. Aoba returned his smile and kept walking.

“You’re such a sucker” Aoba called over his shoulder, leaving Mizuki disappointed, but not surprised. They continued walking towards Aoba’s house in silence, Aoba walking just ahead with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. It was his usual outfit, the Brain Nuts one, which prompted Mizuki to wonder who got to choose the outfits they wore. Not that he was thinking of Aoba as two people, but… It was undeniable that there was more than one Aoba. Finally, they reached Aoba’s street.

“Let me see you inside, too. Get you settled.” Mizuki offered. Aoba snorted but said nothing else until he pulled open the door and took a step inside.

“Granny! I’m home!” Aoba called out. His voice was much lighter than it had just been, and Mizuki hadn’t even noticed the changeover. They were really getting in synch with each other, he thought. “Hmm, she mustn’t be home. Wanna come in?” Aoba turned to Mizuki with a sweet smile. “I’ll put on some tea.” Mizuki nodded and let himself into Aoba’s room while he waited.

Mizuki fidgeted nervously as he sat on the floor next to Aoba’s bed. Aoba hadn’t been home in a month or so, but his room was immaculately clean. It was clear that Tae had been keeping his room neat awaiting his discharge from hospital. Mizuki lightly wondered what Tae had been thinking and feeling while her grandson was in hospital. She had been kidnapped by Toue as well and forced to work in his medical office. She must have been shaken from the experience, too, and was left alone at home for over a month to deal with the aftermath alone while Aoba recovered. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Aoba called cheerfully as he pulled open his bedroom door and placed the tray with tea on the little table in front of Mizuki.

“Ah, smells good,” Mizuki commented with a shaky grin. Truth was he was still recovering from all that had happened, too. From the constant use of Scrap against him, and the torment of working for Morphine in general, he was dealing with a lot of mental anguish. Not that he hadn’t spent his fair share of time in hospital himself, but there was still a lot to deal with. Especially between himself and Aoba. Aoba sat opposite him and seemed to be squirming slightly, like he was also thinking about how much had happened between them.

“Um, go ahead and drink,” Aoba said, looking anywhere but at Mizuki. He had heard about the ‘accident’ between himself and Mizuki for the first time while still in the hospital, and Mizuki wondered if he was having just as much trouble processing it as well.

“Ah, um, thanks,” Mizuki said as he picked up the teacup and tentatively took a sip of the hot liquid. “Mm, it tastes good, too.”

“Ah, thanks. It’s a new type that granny just bought. I don’t know what it’s called, though,” Aoba chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his head. An awkward silence stretched between them while they drank the tea, neither quite sure what to say suddenly. They had been best friends for years, through all sorts of shit, including Aoba’s Rhyme accident, and Mizuki felt weird for not being able to bring up a conversation topic.

“Um-” They both spoke up at the same time. They both broke into nervous smiles and looked away from each other.

“Y-You go first,” Aoba offered, and glanced at Mizuki through the corner of his eye. 

“No, it’s nothing, just… Welcome home,” Mizuki said softly. He caught the blush spreading across Aoba’s cheeks, but didn’t dare comment on it.

“Yeah, thanks. It’s good to be home,” Aoba replied, just above a whisper. “Um,” he spoke up again, “I’m really sorry. You know, about… Everything…” He trailed off, cheeks flushed. Mizuki nodded.

“No, it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t taken Morphine’s offer… If I had just believed in my teammates… If only I-”

“No, Mizuki, no! That’s not your fault! None of it!” Aoba cut him off. He looked like he was about to cry, so Mizuki opened his arms and gestured for Aoba to sit next to him. Wrapping his arms around Aoba’s shoulders once he’d moved, he whispered softly into his hair.

“I started this. I should be apologizing to you,” Mizuki stroked his hands up and down Aoba’s back, and he felt him relax against his body. They sat there for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the other.

“I didn’t have to Scrap you, though,” Aoba sighed against Mizuki’s chest. Mizuki’s hands paused as he tried to come up with a reply.

“You don’t have to apologise for what He did,” Mizuki said firmly. Aoba pulled away a little bit to look him in the eyes, tears sparkling on his cheeks.

“But he’s me. We’re the same. What he did… I must deep down be hoping for or thinking of…” Aoba trailed off again. Mizuki lifted his chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

“You may be the same, but you clearly think differently to him. You’re different.” Mizuki commented, which earned him a frown.

“I’m Aoba, too. We’re not so different.” Aoba said, eyes flashing dangerously. Mizuki gulped and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right, sorry.” He let Aoba push away from him.

“You should leave,” Aoba huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aoba, wait-” Mizuki started, but Aoba turned back to him with a frosty glare. “Y-You’re right… I’ll... Um… I’ll see you around,” Mizuki stood up immediately and saw himself out. 

Maybe he didn’t quite understand Aoba as well as he thought he did.


End file.
